Doomsday or Meeting Mr and Mrs Hououjii
by Juxtaposie
Summary: Sequel to Rainy ay Love:Ferio gets to meet Fu's parents...poor boy...not as good as the first one in my opinion but still worth reading. And I'm sorry if anything is misspelled, I didn't get a chance to spellcheck it.


****

Doomsday or

Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Hououjii

A.N.: Like I said before, I don't own these wondeful characters. I'm as poor as anyone else out there so please don't sue me. I on't have any money as it is...Well, anyways, here is the (hopefully) long-awaited sequel to Rainy Day Love. No sex in this one, though I hope that's not the only reason you read it in the first place. If it was...shame on you! And, like before, I appreciate reviews greatly. I also appologize that this took so long. I am not a fast writer, by any means. Tell me if you want another part to this fanfic. I'm prepared to write about them having kids if this fic stays as popular as it's been. hanx a bunch to all the people who reviewed my first fic. You kept me working on this one instead of scrapping it. My only warning is that I don't think it's as goos as the first one, but i'm hoping to change that with another chapter. Well, onto the fic...WAIT! I must say this! If you haven't read Rainy day love, I recommend you do. Not only is it good ( at least in my opinion) but it's not dirty. Think sweet, romantic, harlequin novels, not playboy magazine. Also, this will make just a little more sense if you read Rainy Day Love. If you haven't and you don't want to, then all you need to know is that Ferio asked Fuu to marry him and she said yes.

Geez...that was a lot of notes...anyways, now for real, onto the fic!...

*****

The hardest part about agreeing to marry Ferio was convincing her parents. They thought she was totally crazy. Not that she blamed them...

After explaing everything to Hikaru and Umi, Fuu came up against a HUGE problem; telling her parents she was marrying a prince from another world that she and her friends had saved. Twice! How did you explain that to someone?!

She had managed to hold out for nearly two weeks before Kuu noticed the ring. Then it was time to explain. Calling Hikaru and Umi to come over, Fuu sat her family down, and when her friends had arrived, they told them the story of the Legendary Magic Knights. Taking turns, they told of how they were summoned to Cephiro, how they met Clef and Presea and, most importantly in this case, Ferio. Fuu explained how she had left her comrades adn risked her life to save the young man who had betrayed them to the enemy. With tears in their eyes, they told how, at the very end of their journey they were forced to kill the princess they thought they were saving, all because she was in love. 

Kuu thought it was all some elaborate joke, even the ring. She laughed heartilly until Umi blew up at her. Then she was quiet as they told of their second journey to Cephiro, about the invading countries and how they had banded together to stop Debonair, leading all four countries to peace. Finally they told of how, for the past three and a half years, every other weekend when they went picniccing, it was to Cephiro.

At this point Fuu's parents were convinced their daughter and her friends were crazy. Mrs. Hououjii took everyone's temperature. All three were at normal

"We're not lying to you," Hikaru pleeded. "And we can prove it."

"Yeah we can!..um...Hikaru, how exactly are we supposed to prove this?" Umi asked, voicing the same thing Fuu was thinking.

"We're going on a picnic tomorrow," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yes, Hikaru-san, go on.." Fuu said.

"We can take them with us!"

Fuu adjusted her glasses as Hikaru practically screamed out the answer, jumping up in glee.

"That's a wonderful idea, but... how do we do that?" Umi asked again, slightly skeptical.

"Umi-chan, I was the pillar of Cephiro once," Hikaru answered as though it were obvious. "If they lend us their strength, I'd be willing to bet we could pull them through with us!"

Fuu stole a side-glance at Umi. She seemed skeptical.

"Hikaru-san," Fuu started. "I'm not too sure-"

"We can at least try, can't we Fuu-chan! Where's the harm in trying?!" Hikaru pleaded, using a technique Umi and Fuu had nick-named 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Fuu straightened her glasses again and cleared her throat. 

"Well, I guess it would be worth a try..."

"YAY!!!!!!!!! We get to take your family to Cephiro!!!!!!!" Hikaru yelled, hugging Fuu and grinning like an idiot.

Mr. Hououjii was VERY skeptical. 

"How do you plan to pull this off?" he asked his daughter.

"Well, Otou-san," Fuu answered. "I'm not sure we CAN pull it off, but we are going to try!"

*****

The next morning at around nine, Hikaru and Umi were once again making there way to Fuu's house, Umi hauling a picnic basket, and Hikaru an ice cooler.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hikaru chanted. "I can't wait to see her parents reaction!"

"That's if it works," Umi said, opening the front gate to Fuu's house.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Hikaru asked, looking bakc at Umi as she skipped up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

"Nevermind." Umi answered as Fuu opened the door.

Shutting the door after her friends, Fuu followed them into the living room. Her family was there, dressed as if ready for an actual picnic, which they were sure they weren't going to get. 

After a short car ride, a long line of people waiting for the elevator, and Umi nearly biting some poor child's head off for bumping into her, the six people found themselves standing on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu placed the picnic baskets and the cooler on the floor, standing around them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hououjii, Kuu," Hikaru said. "Join hands with us in a circle."

Mrs. Hououjii glanced at her husband befor standing and joining hands with the three Magic Knights. Kuu stood next to her mother, and finally Mr. Hououjii took both his daughter's hands.

Hikaru continued. "Imagine a place so perfect it's almost make-believe. So serene, it's unreal. A place full of magic and monsters. Now will yourself there. In Cephiro, the only thing that matters is the strength of your heart. If your heart is strong enough, you can do anything you set your mind to. Can you feel it? That strange sensation, like you're floating on thin air? Will that thin air into a real-life existence. Let it become solid...Let your mind become free of the prisons of this world. Let it all go...

A bright light surrounded the room as Hikaru spoke. Everyone in the room closed their eyes as the light grew blinding; three out of habit, three out of fear.

*****

When the light cleared they were standing in the middle of a very large courtyard.

"You're on time...for once!" All six people turned toward the voice.

"And it seems you've brought company," a second voice said.

Both faces were familiar as ever for the Magis Knights. However, the faces were completely new to the rest of the Hououjii family, and quite strange too. The first voice belonged to a young man who looked about seventeen. He had, much to Mrs. Hououjii's dasmay, green hair that was pulled back from his face into a ponytail. His eyes were as gold as the small hoops in his ears. He was dressed in what was obviously a more lax form of some sort of royal apparel. The second voice was that from a person that couldn't have been any older than twelve. He was short, and his hair was an incredibly light shade of lilac. He seemed to be wearing some sort of ceremonial robes and was carrying a huge staff.

The spell of silence was on the Hououjii's was broken as Fuu ran to Ferio and hugged him tightly before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Now wait just a minute!" Mr Hououjii said. "Who the hell is he?! And why are you letting him touch you?!" Pointing an accusatory finger at Ferio, he stamped up to his daughter and her lover. Fuu frowned at her father, and although Ferio tried to pull away, she just tightened her grip around his neck.

"Otou-san! Please! Show a little civility!" Fuu said, scowling.

"Y-you mean...you weren't lying?" Kuu said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well obviously!" Umi said, slapping a palm to her forehead.

"How cool!" Kuu squealed. "My little sister is a knight like in a fairytale! And she's going to mary a prince!" Spouting sentences about 'happily ever after' and other such things, Kuu ran to Fuu and Ferio and hugged them both

"You're marrying him?!" Mr. Hououjii blew up again. "You were serous?! Makoto!" he said, turning to his wife. "What do you think? Tell her she can't do this"

Mrs. Hououjii looked from her husband, to Kuu, to her youngest daughter who had her arms around a young man her family had never met. Letting out a soft moan, she fainted.

The second stranger now stepper forwards, kneeling down beside Fuu's mother on the floor. He checked her pulse and put his hand to her forehead.

"Don't worry. She will be alright." Then, looking up at Fuu, he said, "I take it that these people are your family?"

"Hai Clef-san," Fuu answered, letting go of Ferio and walking over to the group gathered around her mother. "This," she said, gesturing to the woman on the floor, "is my mother, Makoto Hououjii. My father, Tenchi Hououjii, and my older sister Kuu."

"Otou-san, I'd like you to meet Master Mage Clef." The minute mage nodded his greeting at Fuu's Father. "And my fiance, Ferio."

Her father looked at his wife, whom he cradled in his arms, then at his youngest daughter, who had a small, almost invisible smirk of victory on her face. He was about to say something, but Makoto stirred, opened her eyes, and looked up at her husband.

"I had the strangest dream..." she began, before looking to the group gathered around her. "Oh...I think I'm going to pass out again..."

"Okaa-san," Fuu said kneeling down beside her. "Is my story really so unbelievable now? The palace is real, the prince is real, the magic is real. Do you need any more proof?"

"I-I don't know..." her mother stammered, letting Tenchi help her up. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Trust me, Okaa-san. This is a real as any other place you have been."

"Even if it is real," her father interrupted. "How could you possibly think we woul let you marry this...this...person!" he finished lamely. "We've only just learned he even existed! And you're telling me you want to marry him?! You have got to be kidding! I think not young lady! I absolutely forbid it!"

Fuu's gaze hardened as her father continued his rant. "But Otou-san-"

"No! No buts! I'm not going to change my mind! Listen to me and-"

"No Otou-san! YOU listen!" Fuu interrupted. "It's my life and I will do as I please with it! I am going to marry Ferio even if I have to lose you and Okaa-san to do it! I love you both desperately but I..I can't live without Ferio. I need him like a flower needs the sun. He's my other-half, I'm incomplete without him."

Somewhere through her emotional outburst, Fuu had latched her hand to Ferio's and pulled him to her side. He seemed slightly embarrassed at this but made no effort to pull away. Instead, much to Tenchi Hououjii's dismay, he wrapped his arms around Fuu's waiste from behind, and buried his face in her hair, as if her were trying to hide.

Clef watched on, knowing all things would work themselves out for the best. Umi and Hikaru were both beginning to worry. They knew there really was nothing Mr. Hououjii could do to stop Fuu from marrying Ferio, but worry persists mercelessly when matters of the heart are at hand. Mrs. Hououjii was whispering to her husband, though he was busy eyeing Ferio, making sure he didn't "overstep any personal boundaries of the angel in his arms."

"Tenchi-kun, he doesn't seem that bad," she whispered into his ear, trying to calm him down. "He seems nice enough...really though, you should be more open! Fuu is obviously head-over-heels for him."

Tenchi looked down at his wife in slight disbelief. "I can't believe you're taking her side of this! You've barely even met this young man!"

"Exactly my point!," she continued. "We have to give him a chance to prove himself. Afterall, you heard their story. It was practically love at first sight! They've been seeing eachother for nearly three years. He must be doing something right if he's kept a hold on her for that long."

"I know, you're right.." Mr. Hououjii said reluctantly.

"Of course I am, now let them know you've changed your mind," Makoto said, as if she were coaxing a small child.

"B-but I haven't...yet..."

"What would make you happy about the fact that they're planning on getting married?" Makoto asked, beginning to become annoyed with her husband.

"Knowing that he loves her."

"Well then talk to him! For kami's sake.."

Clearing his throat unnecessarily loud, Mr. Hououjii managed to gain Ferio's attention.

"Ah...Ferio, was it?" he asked the young man.

"Yes sir," Ferio answered letting go of Fuu's waiste and walking slowly to Mr, Hououjii. 

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"Yes sir," Ferio answered, fidgeting slightly under the older man's gaze.

"Do you need her?"

"More than I need to breath."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, more than the world," Ferio answered, all uncertainty gone from his voice. 

Sighing, Tenchi Hououjii let a smile creep onto his face. This was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well, who am I to satnd in the way of true love...Marry her and make her happy. You have my permission and my blessing."

Ferio smiled brightly then turned to Fuu as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly

"Well, now that Otou-san's done having his daily panic attack," Kuu said excitedly, "can we go look around? I really wanna see the rest of this place!"

*****

The day had been a good one, Fuu had to admit as she lay in bed, fingering the ring on her left hand. 

The rest of their 'excursion' was spent doing exactly what they had intended to do: picniccing.

Ferio had talked to Fuu's parents, getting to know them a little better. It had been decided that Fuu would finish highschool before she was married. Not a long wait, but it was still somewhat disappointing. She couldn't convince her parents that she really wouldn't need schooling in Cephiro. 

That was another thing that had been decided. Since Fuu claimed she had often wished to live in Cephiro, her parents had agreed to let her live their with Ferio, (though as Fuu pointed out, it really couldn't be done any other way because they had never tried to bring any of Cephiro's citizens to their world, and they had no wish to do so.) Her famliy, with Hikaru and Umi's help of course, would come visit every other saturday.

Also, since Ferio was a prince, not only would there be a wedding, but a coronation ceremony as well. Me, a fairytale princess...she mused, smiling at the slightly guilty thought of getting to wear a tiara, even if it would only be for the ceremony. 

Among more musing things, Kuu and Caldina had been talking and had somehow managed to come upon the subject of Spin the Bottle. After qiute a bit of sweet-talking and bribery, Caldina had gathered Umi, Ascot, Hikaru, Lantis, Presea, Lafarga, even Clef, and had set them down under the swaying trees near the picnic blanket. Grabbing an empty bottle of some alcholic drink from her room, she soon had the game in full swing, though she, Umi and Presea were the only ones not blushing bright red by the time they had finished playing.

Most of Fuu's time was spent curled up in Ferio's lap, talking with him and her parents about wedding plans.

As the bright orange sun had set in the sky, the Magic Knights had said goodbye to their friends. This time the journey home was much smoother, seeing as Fuu's family was ready for it this time.

All in all, the day had been worth it. She could ertainly rest at ease now, knowing she wasn't keeping the biggest secret in her life from the ones she loved.

Rolling over in her bed, Fuu drifted off to sleep, dreaming of flowing, cream-colored dresses and beautiful, golden eyes that watched over her as she slept, keeping her sade until the day that she would be his forever.


End file.
